Slaughter Sunrise
by Serene Nightmare
Summary: When Skyler moved to Italy, she never expected to fall for Rhyken, a guy who has a major ego as well as a smokin hot body. He dresses just like her. Gothic. Another pair of eyes are also set on Sky and the man is creepy. He wants her to be his. Forever.


Skyler – girl

Slaughter Sunrise

Short Story

By: Serene Nightmare

**A/N: Thank you Rinny! The ending couldn't have happened without you! You're an amazing muse! **

Chyse eyed his next girl. She didn't see him, no, but somehow, someway, she knew that someone was watching her. He could see her eyes darting back and forth over the road, scanning for the unknown cause of her distress. But she'd never find him, see him, and it was going to stay this way until her time came.

Licking his dry lips, Chyse shut his eyes, imagining all the things he could do to her. First, he'd handcuff her to the bed and have his naughty way with her, making her scream and beg for him to stop. Oh, but he wouldn't. Never. Not until he was satisfied. Next he'd play with her, let her think that she could get away. Then, he'd kill her, skin her alive and place it in a jar, just like all of the other girls, all eleven of them. But during all of this, he'd record it and put it among the rest of the videos Chyse had saved.

Grinning evilly, Chyse opened his eyes again to see her hop into a black Ferrari F430 Spyder. Damn it. He wanted to watch her walk home. Cursing to himself, he stood and looked into the driver's window. Hatred filled his veins. That was the one man who could ruin everything. God how he loathed that man.

Skyler couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She had felt this awkward feeling the whole walk home. Sure, it was one in the morning, but she needed to get away from that party. She didn't want to be caught when the cops arrived. Jail wasn't an option at this point. She was just about to graduate. There was no fucking way she was going to mess up her record with an under-aged drinking violation.

Sighing, she kept walking, searching the trees and bushes… hell everything. She looked at everything. Walking home at night always made her nervous, no matter if she was with someone or without.

The sound of an engine purring close behind her made her flinch. Turning her head, so she could see behind her, Skyler saw a blazing black Ferrari F430 Spyder staring at her.

The hot sport car slowing came up beside her and the passenger window was rolled down. Just the man she wanted to see… yeah right.

Skyler glared at her the boy who haunted her every dream. The boy who she admired. The boy who she adored. The boy who accepted her for who she was, what she did, and how she lived her life.

Rhyken was a six feet tall, skinny, but his muscles were an obvious definition in his arms and his chest. Sure… she spied on him getting dressed… but what sane woman wouldn't! He was drop dead gorgeous! Plus, his hair was amazing! Being a natural blond, Skyler detested him for that. He could change his hair color at any time. No bleach to buy and that included no hassle. Being born with brown hair wasn't a blessing as most people would think, not her type of likes and dislikes anyways. Colors such as red, blue, purple, green, black, and white were a MUST in her hair. But she needed to bleach it first and that cost money.

A labret piercing occupied his lower lip and added to his sexiness. If Skyler could, she'd play with those rings forever. How could he possibly be so damn sexy… it wasn't fair. Rhyken's hair was one of a kind. Boy did it change a lot, but right now it was jet black with the right side of his bangs white blond. How he managed to blend that with the black was a mystery to her.

His hair illuminated his pale, fair skin. It fell over his face when ever he moved, like tiny little arrows pointing to pronounced cheekbones. Skyler didn't know what kind of straightener he used, but it seemed fucking amazing. She hadn't ever seen hair so straight like that. Damn him again. She couldn't ever get her hair stick straight. It was like mission impossible.

Rhyken's eyes were the most extraordinary thing anybody had ever seen. They were silver. No joke. If he glanced in anyone's direction, they either stopped to make sure they weren't going insane or they kept walking and rammed into a wall or closed door. But what also helped them pop out even more was the right amount of eye liner he applied everyday. He was… breath taking. She didn't understand how a guy like him could ever hang on out with someone like her. It didn't make sense, but she wasn't about to start complaining.

Rhyken grinned out at her on the street, his smile seeming to bright the inside of the car. She got fixed into a trance, one where she couldn't look away.

'_I'm staring again… damn it' _Skyler shook her head and broke eye contact with him.

Lifting her head to look inside his car, not at him, she frowned, "What do you want Rhy?" She asked politely, but making sure he knew that she was annoyed with his presence.

Her tone of voice neither made him flinch or back down on the marvelous grin that was spread across his face. "I'm looking for a hottie to take back to my house."

Skyler looked around her. "Who are you talking about?" She asked, her patience dropping more.

He made a disgusted noise. Rolling his eyes, he kept up with her walking, trying to corner her in with the curb. "Don't pull that bull shit, Sky. You know I'm talking about you." He looked back at her again with his eye brow raised, showing his annoyance.

Skyler didn't say anything. She just turned her head and watched the road in front of her, so she didn't trip over anything. She didn't have anything more to say to him. What more could she say? She had been crushing on him for years, but she knew things would never work out. Yeah, they were best friends at certain times, when he wasn't being a whore, but other times, Sky wished she had never glanced his way.

Rhyken could get any girl he wanted; from prep to goth and from nerd to burnout. He was liked by everyone… well every girl anyways. The guys on the other hand… weren't so charming to him. His friends loved him to death, called him a saint, but the other males in the proximity didn't praise him on their hands and knees. Skyler could understand though why he wasn't so popular with the guys because Rhyken's type of relationship was as best as a one night stand and that was not something Sky wanted. She was still a virgin and being with Rhyken would be fine. Everyone knew that he was great. She wanted to but she didn't want to ruin their friendship and just be another girl that he's used.

The rev of a car engine made her jump and stop in her tracks. Rhyken drove the front end of his car in front of Skyler and stopped, boxing her in. Leaning across the passenger seat, he stared at her with intensity in his eyes.

"Sky, please get in the car…" He begged and then changed to puppy eyes, knowing full well that she hated when he did that.

Skyler bit down on her lower lip. Fuck! He did those eyes on purpose! He knew damn well that she couldn't resist him when he pulled that crap.

"Rhyken…" She said, clenching her fists together.

"Skyler…" He mocked, smirking evilly, knowing that he had won.

Skyler growled and stomped her foot on the pavement. Then shutting her eyes, she exhaled slowly. Standing there for a few minutes, her mind was racing, debating on whether to get in the car or just keep walking and have Rhyken continue to bug the hell out of her.

Making up her mind, she opened her eyes and got in the car. Slamming the door, Skyler glared at Rhyken.

"I hate your methods sometimes."

Rhyken smiled and put the car in gear and drove off at impressive speeds.

"Sometimes is better then always."

Damn it. He had her there. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked out the window. Not like there was anything interesting there, it was just that she didn't want to get caught staring at him. He'd done that a lot, caught her staring. All he did was smile, which made her blush and quickly look away.

"So where are we going exactly?" Skyler asked, breaking the silence between them.

Rhyken glimpsed over at her and then looked back at the road.

"To my house, babe." He answered as he turned into his driver way.

"Oh yeah… I should have noticed where we were." Sky sighed and got out as Rhy parked the car.

When Rhyken came up behind Skyler, he hoisted her over his shoulder and started walking to the house, with keys in hand. Her protests didn't change anything, but it was worth a shot. After he unlocked the door, Rhy walked in and closed the door behind him with his foot.

"Rhy put me down!" Skyler yelled, slamming her open palms against his back.

All he did was chuckle and continued walking down the steps to the basement, where his bedroom was located. It was dark, Sky concluded, and didn't know how he could see when she couldn't even make out her hand in front of her face. Shrugging it off, Rhy opened his door and they were both blasted with Silverstein.

As they approached the bed, Rhyken tossed her onto the covers. Skyler landed softly and looked up at him with her eyebrow raised. All he did was chuckle darkly while staring right back at her like she was a piece of steak ready to be tasted.

"What?" She questioned, irritation creeping into her tone.

Rhy only smirked and continued to stare.

"Do you have something to say?"

Rhy shook his head no and then turned away. He didn't want to tell her that he thought that she was amazingly beautiful. He knew all to well that she would accuse him of lying and say that she was uglier then a pig. Women these days didn't understand how to take compliments anymore. It got annoying after a while, so he stopped saying those kinds of things to girls.

Skyler rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall, not pushing him to tell her anything. Men this century were so rude at times. Hadn't their mothers ever told them that staring wasn't polite? Boys were so stupid.

Rhyken took a deep breath and forced himself to look at her. Skyler was so beautiful… it was hard not to stare…

As if he was willing himself to speak, he smiled softly. "So, want to watch The Fast and The Furious Tokyo Drift with me? I heard it was good."

Skyler blinked, not fully expecting him to say that. Then, her confusion twisted into a warm, heart stopping grin.

"Sure, I've been meaning to rent that for a while."

Rhyken was overjoyed that she agreed to spend time with him. He walked to his DVD player and slipped the disk in. Sitting down on his butt, he leaned back against the wall. Smiling as he glanced at Skyler, he slithered his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap. A soft gasp made his smile widen, but he was practically beaming with glee when she snuggled comfortably against him.

After the movie, Skyler noticed that Rhyken had fallen asleep with his arms safely around her body. She couldn't help but smile at how peaceful and cute he looked. Glancing at the digital clock, she saw that it was coming close to sunrise. Great… no sleep for school. Fucking fantastic.

Venice, Italy was beautiful in the morning. The sun splashed a warm pink and orange color on the fluffy clouds, creating an out of this world, awe-inspiring moment. No pictures could ever capture this mind-blowing masterpiece. It simply couldn't be done.

Her parents had moved to Italy when Skyler was only five years old. Her father was a lawyer and her mother managed her own modeling agency. She didn't know why Italy had been their choice of move, but she didn't really care either. Meeting new people like her wasn't exactly challenging. Skyler hadn't expected a good portion of her school to be gothic people.

Exhaling gently, Skyler some how accomplished untangling herself from Rhy's buff arms. Pulling the black covers over his lower half, she leaned across the big stretch separating them and planted a tender kiss on his cheek. Opening the door was tricky, considering that Sky didn't want to disturb Rhyken from his slumber.

Shutting his back door quietly, Sky started walking home. The air was a relaxing temperature. She guessed it was possibly around sixty degree's. Taking a deep breath, she took in the fresh morning air. The crispness of the air was superb. Not even chocolate could compare to this refreshing smell.

With her hands in her pockets, Skyler walked on the street toward an open field where she could sit and watch the sunrise. Watching the sun rise always seemed to put her into a state of complete serene.

Making it to the field in time, she picked out a patch of green grass and plopped down. Raising her head, Skyler smiled as the suns rays hit the clouds, making the darkness disappear.

Behind her, Skyler heard the leaves rustle and crunch. Thinking it was a rabbit, she focused her attention back on the sky.

Suddenly, a slicing skin noise caused her to do a sharp intake of breath. A hot liquid slid down her throat, causing goose bumps to breakout all over her body. Raising a hand, she placed it to her throat. Once her hand collided with her neck, pain washed over her. Her lungs felt tight and her heart was stiff, both organs abruptly ceased their normal function. Peeling her hand away from her neck, she saw that crimson coated her fingers and palm.

Eyes opening wide, Skyler realized that the crimson liquid that covered her skin was blood. Her blood. On their own accord, her hands started to shake uncontrollably. Grasping her neck with her hand again, she tried to stop the stream that oozed out from the six inch slit in her delicate neck.

Her voice gurgled as a warm rush of blood entered her mouth, staining her brilliant white teeth red. She started to choke as her body began to sway. Falling on her back, she felt a cold breeze sweep over her body.

Skyler felt her eyes grow heavy. She wanted to let them fall but her will power wouldn't give up. As she struggled to hang on to her precious life, she could faintly make out footsteps, but they stopped just out of her line of vision. Panting for air, she finally gave in. Too much pain… it was excruciating.

Skyler saw darkness as her eyes closed. Taking one final breath, she prayed; prayed for her parents, prayed for her friends, prayed for Rhyken.

Chyse smiled as he heard Skyler exhale her last breath. Finally she was all his! Finally waiting paid off. He grabbed her wrists firmly and dragged her body across the grass, toward his car. She wasn't heavy, but she also wasn't light either.

Pulling her toward the back, Chyse jogged to the front seat and popped the truck. Hauling Skyler into the dirty trunk, he shut it, making sure it was sealed tight. Getting into his car, he started it and drove off. He had much work to do before school in two hours.

Rhyken's five disk stereo system alarm was Mudvayne's Determined. His ten inch woofers pumped out the bass, waking Rhy up completely. Groaning loudly, he stretched and rubbed his eyes. Once his eyes were open, he realized that Skyler wasn't in his arms like last night. He should have known that she wouldn't spend the night with him. She never did that. But he wished she would have woken him up. The idea of her walking home alone made the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up. Women should never walk alone, even out in daylight. It wasn't safe.

Cracking his neck, Rhy got dressed and drove to school, getting his usual parking spot. Walking into the building, he bumped into someone. Turning around, he was met with a scowl.

"Watch where the fuck you're walking asshole." The guy growled angrily.

Rhyken frowned and flipped the guy off. Walking away, he went to his usual group of friends. Expecting Skyler to already be there chatting away, he greeted everyone with a charming smile. Jaime, a childhood friend of his greeted him with a too-close-for-comfort hug and a seductive grin. Raising an eyebrow, he decided to shrug it off. But after a while, he glanced around and noticed that Skyler wasn't here. Pursing his lips together, Rhy asked to see if anyone had seen her. No one had.

This wasn't good. Skyler was always here before him. Always. Taking his Verizon Original Chocolate out of the pocket of his Tripp pants, he saw that he didn't have any text messages or missed calls. Tilting his head, Rhy got distracted as the principles voice sounded over the speaker system.

"Rhyken Kiel please report to the main office immediately. Rhyken Kiel please report to the main office immediately. Thank you."

Biting his lower lip, he started walking to the office. Opening the door, he was face to face with Skyler's parents. Her mother, Jane, had streaks of black eyeliner racing down her pale cheeks. Her eyes were tainted with red and her cheeks were puffy. Sky's father, Jacob, leaned against the wall, his face erased off all emotion.

Rhyken was quickly filled in. A stranger had left a message on their answering machine at six-thirty this morning. Asking if he could hear it, Principle Roger Barns plugged in the answering machine and pressed play.

"Skyler is mine. All mine. You want her back? WELL YOU'RE NOT GETTING HER BACK! I've waited too damn fucking long for her. She never once glanced at me because of that man whore Rhyken."

A low, spin tingling laughed broke the man's speech. Rhy had to swallow down his fear and anger.

"I'm adding Skyler to my collection so that I can have her forever. She's mine."

Rhyken blinked after the recording was done. He'd heard this voice before. Searching his mind for the face… he froze and thought hard, his eyes shut. Then it came to him. This morning… the guy he had bumped into.

—Two days later—

Rhyken stood next to Skyler's parents in the church as the song "Wherever you will go" by The Calling played while a slideshow of photos poured across the large screen. It started out with pictures of her as a adorable baby and progressed with age. At the end of the song it ended with her senor picture.

Rhy let his head drop and his eyes closed. He couldn't watch anymore. It was too painfully. It hurt way too much. He had loved Skyler so much… and now she was gone, gone from his life forever. Hot, salty tears stung his eyes unexpectedly. They dribbled down his cheeks and fell onto the carpeted floor. He never cried… not even when his mother passed away from cancer… not until Skyler…

Jesus Christ… he missed her more then he had missed anything before. Rhyken wiped his moist eyes.

Two days ago, the police arrested Chyse Wyland for not one, but eleven other accounts of man slaughter. Down in his basement, in the extra room's closet, were cubby's filled with jars of skin, organs, pictures, and clothing. Each girl had their own cubby with their name and picture tapped to the front of the plastic box. Their was an empty one, reserved for Skyler, but the sick bastard hadn't had time to skin her. The next day, Chyse was sentenced to death in the gas chamber.

The open casket funeral came to a closing as Rhyken opened his eyes. Hugging Skyler's mother and shaking her father's hand, he walked down the aisle to where Skyler lay.

Even though death clung to her, Skyler was breath taking. She was dressed in her favorite black and white corset, a matching skirt, black fishnets, and ninety-five dollar shit kickers, Sky made Rhyken's heart stutter. She hardly looked dead because she skin had always been beautifully pale.

Stepping up the coffin's edge, Rhy's face softened as he looked upon the one girl who always made him smile, the one girl who always managed to make him laugh, the girl who stole his heart…

Tears blinded his vision once more, but he quickly brushed them away with a flick of his wrist. Leaning his head down, Rhyken pressed his lips to Skyler's silky throat. Kissing her colorless skin, he brought his mouth to hers and kissed her for the first and last time. Rhy remained their for minutes, with his lips sealed to Sky's as if they were super glued together.

He didn't want to moment to end… he didn't want this moment to be his final moment with Skyler, but it wasn't like he had a choice. Rhy hated this. He hated it, but despite his hate, he treasured the taste of her. He'd never forget this. It would be embedded in his memory for eternity. There wouldn't be a day that passed where he wouldn't be thinking and day dreaming of Skyler.

Finally, after what seemed like days on end, Rhyken lifted his lips away from Skyler's. He lingered over her for a second before straightening and walking silently out of the church. Behind him, the church chorus sung, their voice filling the atmosphere.

Stopping on the bottom step, Rhyken looked back. One of the stone statue angel's stared back at him, wings spread wide, just like his arms. The sight of this, along with the voices, made his eyes water.

Whispering his only loves name, Rhyken turned and walked away.

The End


End file.
